Mistletoe Confessions
by Dramione13
Summary: Draco and Hermione are heads and about to finish their rounds when some mistletoe decides to spring about mischief. Somewhat fluffy.
1. Late Night Confession

**Author's Note: **So, I've been noticing that some people have been writing stories for Christmas and decided to give it a try. Part of me wants to add a second chapter but I don't know yet. Let me know what you think or if I should. :)

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns it all. I only own this plot.

* * *

><p>They were walking side by side in companionable silence as they finished up their rounds on the seventh floor when they got faced with an unexpected dilemma. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes flew to the ceiling, causing Draco to send her a questioning look.<p>

"Oh no," she murmured.

"What?"

He turned his head to see what the problem was and saw that a bit of mistletoe had decided to spring itself from the ceiling above them. He raised an eyebrow and turned to look back at her.

"Oh," he said. "Well…let's get this over with."

"What?" she squeaked.

"You heard me. Get over here."

"But-we don't have to…do it. Just-ignore it." She then began to continue walking down the hallway but was stopped when he grabbed one of her arms and pulled her back.

He scoffed and said, "Granger, it's just a kiss. Not a bloody execution."

Before she had time to think, his lips landed on hers and she froze. His lips were unexpectedly soft and warm and kept moving insistently over hers, trying to pry her mouth open. When she still didn't respond, he bit her lower lip, causing her to jump with a gasp. He then slipped his tongue into her mouth, coupling with hers gently as one of his hands went into her hair and the other to her waist, pulling her close.

She sighed then ,and started to move her hands to his hair. Their kissing began to get more demanding and Draco groaned in approval, his hold on her tightening as he brought both hands around her waist.

_Wow_, she thought to herself. _So this is what kissing Malfoy is like-wait. What am I doing? I'm kissing...Malfoy!_

She then moved her hands to his chest and began to push against him gently, trying to break their kiss. When he finally relented, both of them were panting for air and Malfoy still held her close by her waist. He rested his forehead on hers with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy?" she breathed.

"Yes?" he panted.

"What...was that?"

"Well…this is what one would call a kiss, Granger." He smirked at her then.

She rolled her eyes and said, "No, I meant. What was _that_? You didn't have to kiss me, you know."

He opened his eyes then and began to move one of his hands to her cheek as he gazed into her.

"I know," he replied, "but I wanted to."

She stared at him. _He wanted to?_

"But…" she sputtered, "I'm a 'Mudblood'. I'm 'filthy' according to you. Why would you want to?"

He sighed then, and lowered his head again to kiss her gently before answering.

"Hermione, you of all people should know that I don't really mean what I say." He then released her and began to walk down the hallway again without looking back.

She stared after him, bewildered by what had just occurred.

_Did he just call me Hermione?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**


	2. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:** OKAY! So, I went ahead and wrote a second chapter. I just didn't feel right to leave you all hanging with that last one, LOL! But I'm still not so sure about it. It's super fluffy and Draco is a bit OOC but meh. And I was a bit inspired by the movie "Love, Actually" when one of the characters finally comes clean with his feelings. I even used one of his lines. See if you can find it. ;)

Anywho, as always, let me know what you think. :)

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns it all. I only own this plot.

* * *

><p>As Hermione walked into the Great Hall the next morning, her eyes automatically zoomed in towards the Slytherin table. To her surprise, she caught Draco already looking directly at her with a very neutral expression before he looked back down towards his breakfast. She blushed at getting caught and bowed her head as she made her way towards Harry and Ron. She had not seen him that morning when she made her way out of her room towards their shared common room and she had felt relieved and disappointed for it.<p>

Last night, Hermione had had a hard time falling asleep, as the unexpected kiss and confession kept repeating itself in a loop. It had been so surprising that she wasn't really sure what Draco meant by it all. Was it just a joke? Or did he really mean it? Granted, he seemed to have matured a bit that year since they shared responsibilities but she still wanted to get some answers.

Despite their past history, both Draco and Hermione had managed to work well as Heads. They seemed to have buried the hatchet and behaved rather professionally around each other most of the time.

Of course, they still bickered about the most ridiculous things and he threw her a Mudblood insult occasionally. But they managed to get their jobs done orderly and on time. Draco, to Hermione's surprise, was very much a leader and held some authority over his house. He was a big help to her when it came to putting in place certain Slytherins that would cause problems, and they listened to him when she needed to relay important information and updates that needed to be heeded.

As for Hermione's attributes, she was very much responsible and efficient as ever. And since she was so good at prioritizing and managing schedules, they had mutually agreed that she should be in charge of writing up the schedule for the Prefect's hallway rounds. So far, she had managed to get the job done with no major issues from anyone.

In short, they worked well as a team and-even managed to study together on occasion, since they had the same classes and worked together frequently during class periods. In a very weird and unconventional way, she had somewhat considered Draco as a person she could count on and respect. Sadly, this way of thinking caused her some problems with her two best friends at the start of term when they would see her head to her common room to study with Draco instead of them. Draco too had received some backlash from his friends but now they seemed to be resigned to his choice of company and didn't make a big stink about his and Hermione's partnership.

Hermione, on the other hand, had to deal with her friends for a few weeks about this issue, but it paid off in the end. After many talks, disagreements and yelling matches, they no longer argued with her about this habit since they seemed to accept that Hermione needed to work in close proximity with him anyway.

_"Keep a weather eye open,"_ Ron would say every time she would leave to meet him. _"If he gives you any trouble, Harry and I will hex that git into oblivion. Just say the word."_

Hermione in turn would snort and respond, _"Thanks for your concern but I can handle him myself."_

Now, however, she didn't know what to do. Both she and Draco had made plans beforehand to study for their last Potions exam after breakfast together since they had a free period. This was their last class together before the winter break and they wanted to do well. But now, with their kiss in her thoughts, she felt awkward about meeting him.

She had never really considered Draco as a boy before. Well, of course he was a boy, but not in that romantic-dating sense. Sure, he was attractive with his Seeker built body and that soft looking blond hair that she would find herself wondering if it really felt as soft as it looked (and it was, by the way). Not to mention, those long delicate fingers of his that had caressed her face and those sky grey eyes that never failed to captivate her.

She just never considered him an option before. He was completely out of her league physically so she couldn't fathom what he found particularly attractive about her; especially since she was a Muggleborn. That right there was an automatic strike against her. But then, why had he called her by her first name? He'd never done that before.

She bit her lower lip. Part of her wanted to go to him and confront him about last night before their study session began. But then another part wanted her to hide in the Gryffindor common room and stay there until after dinner.

She scoffed to herself at that second option. It was just one _bloody_ kiss. So why was she giving it a lot of thought? And she was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake!

_Anyway, he kissed me_, she argued. _So why am I killing myself here?_

At this last thought, she finally decided that she would feign ignorance and act as if nothing had happened.

Besides, why should she bring it up? He started it. And it was for the mistletoe anyway.

With a sigh, she said goodbye to the boys and got up from the table. She looked over at the Slytherin table to see if he was still there. But to her surprise, he was gone. With crinkled eyebrows and a frown, she made her way to the door.

As she walked out, a hand landed on her shoulder and she gasped. She looked back and found Draco looking back at her intently.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, oblivious to the chatter around them, until he finally removed his hand, cleared his throat and said, "Shall we?"

She nodded and then began to walk down the hallway with Draco following next to her in silence.

When they got to their common room and settled themselves on the big couch with their parchments and books around them, there was no denying that there was tension in that room. Draco had taken to tapping his fingers on one of his knees as he worked, and had sighed out loud several times. At his little movements, Hermione's heart began to beat a bit faster and she finally cleared her throat in an attempt to calm her nerves.

And then, when he had asked her a question on their work, she noticed that he began to move a little bit closer until their thighs and elbows were now touching, and her heart stopped before it picked up again, faster. She tried her best to continue her explanation without babbling uncontrollably and controlling her blushing.

_What is he doing?_ she thought in bewilderment.

At this point, Hermione felt as if she couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid he could hear it, but she refused to be the one to break first. She continued to feign ignorance as she began to write her essay, but didn't move away from him, even as she felt her elbow rub softly against his.

After a few minutes of silence, she heard Draco give a loud cough. This caused her to break her train of thought and she looked up.

He smirked in return and said, "Aren't you the least bit uncomfortable?"

"About what?" she asked in perfect innocence.

His smirk grew before he broke into a smile.

"You're so transparent at times, it's ridiculous."

"What are you on about?" she asked with a frown.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, _you_. And your obvious attempt to cover the dead hippogriff in the room with a tea tray."

She huffed then. "Well, excuse me for trying to cover for your lack of judgement and for trying to save you the trouble."

He frowned. "My lack of judgement?"

"Yes. I know that the kiss last night was a mistake. Well, more like tradition because of that mistletoe. Because you possibly cannot like-_oomph!"_

With eyes wide open, she saw Draco kiss her without hesitation and he too kept his eyes open and locked on hers. He then grunted as his lips continued to insist until she finally relented and closed her eyes. Her hands went to cradle his face as she felt one of his hands slide up her cheek. He deepened their kiss and his other hand went to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Their kiss continued for a few more minutes until he finally broke it and locked his eyes on hers.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," he rasped.

"Okay?" she shuddered.

"But...you have to promise to believe me," he continued, "because during Christmas time, you tell the truth, and I want to come clean."

She stared back at him for a few seconds and saw that his eyes were swirling with undecipherable emotion. That usually was not normal since Draco tended to be indifferent, collected and cold. It intrigued her.

Taking a deep breath, she finally answered, "I promise."

He sighed and then he began, "I like you, Hermione. More than you know. "

She scoffed but didn't reply. That _had_ to be a joke.

He frowned then and said, "You promised me."

"Ok ok, I'm sorry but…you have got to be kidding. That simply cannot be the truth. I mean, you always make fun of me and of my hair. And of my walk and choice of friends. And lest we forget how you mock my blood status-"

"Weren't you listening last night?" he cut in, "I don't really mean what I say."

She paused and said, "Oh."

At her response, he began to back pedal hastily, "No, I didn't mean it like that. And don't think that my confession isn't real, because it is. My teasing has only been that-teasing. I find you very fascinating, actually. That mistletoe last night was just a catalyst to prompt me into action."

"But-_why?"_ she asked. "Why do you like me? What can you possibly find interesting or attractive about me? And what about my blood status?"

He gave a small chuckle and said, "You really think that something as pathetic as blood status is going to be my deciding factor? And as for that other question, that's like asking why the sky is blue. There are so many reasons to like you."

"Oh? Like what?"

"How about that incredibly sexy hair of yours that always looks like bed hair when it's all mussed? Or that bottom lip you chew endlessly when you are worried or deep in thought, which in turn drives me insane and makes me want to be the one nibbling it? Or that swot know-it-all walk of yours that makes your hips sway sensually? Or that magnificent brain of yours that, for some reason, isn't working to full capacity at the moment? Or the way you hum to yourself when you are happy? Or the way you try to boss me around like I'm one of those loser friends of yours? Take your pick."

Hermione stared back, speechless.

"To me, you are perfect," he continued. "And whether you choose to believe my confession or not, I had to get it out instead of continuing to let it eat me up."

As he made to stand up from the couch, Hermione pulled him back down and kissed him earnestly. He responded with enthusiasm and didn't let up until they were both breathless. They rested their foreheads against each other gasping.

"I just…" she began, "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy having your nose stuck in your books."

She frowned at his reply and gave him a light smack on his arm while he smirked and sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."

She smiled and responded softly,

"Merry Christmas…Draco."

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews appreciated. And I know, this was fluffly galore but let me know what you think! :p**


End file.
